wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The 'New' Pyrrhia
Note thingy: to clear things up, the title is the name of the group lead by the SkyWing, New Pyrrhia. The large, multitribal group's goal is to somehow attempt to take over Pyrrhia. IT'S INSPIRED BY THE SONG NEW AMERICANA BECAUSE IM HALSEY TRASH- CHAPTER ONE: The First But Not The Last A vicious, vibrant red SkyWing sat on a shiny black rock, staring down at dragons from multiple tribes. Her subjects. Her army. She spread her large wings wide, letting the moonlight filter through them. Before saying her speech, she cleared her throat, and then began: "Tomorrow we will be leading the first attack on the RainWings and NightWings. Spies have reported to me that the RainWings rarely, if ever, use their venom. Pathetic, isn't it?" she asked loudly, her ferocious voice booming down from her strange throne. Quartz, a female RainWing, glared up at her. Redmoon glared right back, causing the dragoness to look down at her talons. Dragons below her were whispering to eachother with both excitement and fear. One unspoken thought hovered above all of them, even above Redmoon, and it was what if the two tribes managed to kill them? Deciding to shrug it off for the moment, the SkyWing continued, "Their strange dragonet queen is described as... dangerous. She attacked Scarlet, and it's rumored that she did the same to a MudWing. We will have to target her first, and then the subjects." she was nearly finished when a dragonet raised her hand. "What?" Redmoon asked impatiently. "What if.. she venoms you, Q..queen?" the dragonet asked nervously. "She won't. After all, who would even dare to? Surely not some rainbow dragonet." Redmoon replied to the little dragonet. Surely a little RainWing couldn't hurt her one bit... Right? "End of meeting. Go to your tents, caves, whatever this forest has. Sleep well before the attack, and we will be leaving at sunrise." she finished, gliding down from her throne quickly and disappearing into the strange mass of trees and plants. It wouldn't do her any good to simply sit in a bush for the rest of the night, so she curled up into a ball and slept, buried in a thorny bramble. CHAPTER TWO: The Attack Dragons of all colors flew to the denser rainforest to attack the tribes. It was a strange army. Clumsy little dragonets flew alongside soldiers who were shining with silver armor, surrounding their queen. Ready to die for a land that they most likely would never conquer, yet none of them dared to point that out, especially with Redmoon flying in the center of them. The mass of dragons landed quietly, not snapping one twig, not stepping on one leaf. "Now kill her." Redmoon hissed. But she hissed a little too loudly, since a RainWing peered out of a hut that was being consumed by plants curiously. The dragon's curiousity was then curshed as she screamed and fled at the sight of the army, stepping on loud, brown leaves. All of the noise awoke a NightWing, who sleepily walked up to the RainWing. The two talked, well, the first dragon mostly did in a high, panicked voice. "Forwards!" Redmoon shouted. The RainWing shivered, appearing to be shaking from horns to tail, but the NightWing had the bravery to speak. He walked up to the dragons bravely, his tail sweeping away at leaves and dirt that covered the floor. "And... you are the.." he said, trailing off awkwardly. "WE ARE THE NEW PYRRHIA!" several dragons shouted at once. By now, several tribe members were peering out of windows and holes in their brownish-green, tree made huts at them. One had flew up to some kind of treehouse. Appearently, the queen lived in there, because a bright colored dragonet, the queen herself, had flown down to face the foes. "Get out of my forest or I'll-" she was pulled back by a male NightWing, who dragged her up to some kind of hanging treehouse palace quickly.. Redmoon snorted a bright burst of flame in amusement. It lit the slightly dark trees for a second until she stopped. "Don't bother getting that thing. Focus on them." she commanded, saying the word 'them' in disgust. Dragons leapt at each other, shouting in pain and fury. Some had already fallen down to the forest's floor, either twitching weakly. Or, of course, they were dead altogether. The battles reminded Redmoon of the arena, and she got a slight longing to simply ponder over the past. The scent of blood slightly ruined the peacefulness of her fuzzy memories, but oh well. She thought about being a small dragonet who wouldn't ever dream of her leading dragons into... this. But that was the past, and she was pulled into the present by Maroon's screech. "WE NEED TO RETREAT! QUARTZ JUST GOT VENOMED IN THE FACE!!!" he screamed. Redmoon shot into the sky, followed by a smaller troop. No other dragons flew after them. Hate simply reflected from one dragon to the other for what seemed like an eternity. "We are the new Pyrrhia.." she quietly whispered to herself before flying back into the dense foliage, disappearing from the foliage. Thoughts like, we need more dragons and what was I thinking? All I'm doing is leading these dragons to their deaths. took blows at her confidence. Blows that she couldn't simply shove away. The worst thought in her opinion was, What if I die in a pointless battle? Only to be known to schooling dragonets in some boring scroll? (this is probably terrible as my first wof story but OH WELL) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)